Alyx in Wonderland
by MidKnightSnow
Summary: So, in the later chapters will the actual Alice in Wonderland story make its references, but you should be able to gather as much of the original concepts with the characters and such. Aha, so tell me what you think about it so far. I'd appreciate it if it was decent critisim but please, no bashing.


Peering through the scope of his sniper rifle, the brown haired male couldn't help but give a heavy sigh, his long hare ears giving a bit of a twitch before glancing back at the man behind him, "You sure it's happening tonight? We've been here for hours, Blood."

The other grey eyed male smiled down at his friend, "Patience, March." the hatter closes his eyes as he tugs down the brim of his top hat, "It will happen soon." his left eye gave a crimson gleam as he opens his eyes again, the shadows of his hat masking his face cast down from the moon directly above them now. March sat up for a moment, gazing back toward the man before he gazes forward again, his violet eyes narrowing.

"You're the boss here…" the younger boy mutters, He then releases another sigh before he raises the gun to peer through the scope again, "I just hope it's worth it…"

"Don't you worry your little furry ears, March." Blood says with a soft smile before he turns his gaze to the side, "...this will pay off soon enough, that much I can promise." he then gives a soft chuckle, "And I'll make sure you get a good slice of carrot cake for your time her-"

"Can I eat it in front of Chesh?"

The hatter blinked and stared down at the hare before he then sighs and rolls his eyes, "I swear...this feud you both have is going to be the downfall of this regiment." the black haired man said as he scratches his cheek. But he hums nonetheless, moving his hands into his charcoal colored trench coat, "...not much longer now…" he says lowly as a smile pulls onto his features now. He glances back toward the hare again, soon tightening his black tie before he turns his back to the altar they were keeping their eyes on, "I do hope you're prepared for a fight, March."

"What do you-" he pauses for a moment and glances to the side, his eyes faltering for a short moment before he then sets his jaw, "...they're coming here, aren't they?"

Blood smiles softly as he looks up toward the moon, holding his hat in place, "...well, this is /the/ 'Alice' we're speaking of, March...you can expect no less for a crowd to gather in her honor."

* * *

"Alexander! Where are you?!" the agitated female shouted out as she looked over the area of the gardens. Said male was seen leaning against the trunk of the old oak, humming lowly to himself. The woman puffs her cheeks and moves her hands to her hips as she steps toward him, "Alexander-"

"How many times have I told you, my name is Alyx…" he looks back to her, a frown pulling onto his features. His blonde hair messily hanging over his half closed emerald eyes. The woman scowls at the new name her son decided on and shakes her head furiously.

"You aren't going to have such a...such a made up name like those childish stories of yours. Now come along, your betrothed is waiting." the woman turns on her heel and starts back toward manor. Alyx gazes back silently before he then exhales heavily, leaning back against the tree behind him. He gazes up toward the small cracks in the tree allowing sunlight to pass through. He then closes his eyes as he begins to relax again before he hears something that sounds of a running clock. He glances to the side and sees a man with hair the color of midnight and silver eyes. He also had...what seemed to be black rabbit ears tucked back as he gazes down at a rose that matches the color of his butler like attire. Alyx blinked for a few times before he moves to his feet, keeping his gaze on the strange man.

"W-Who are you-" he questions lowly and the man's ears raise a bit, gazing over toward him with a cold gaze but he gives a small smile toward the younger blonde.

"My name is Cinder Rabbit. I am the White Queen's messenger as well as protector. She has asked of me to bring you to her, Mister Alyx." he tilts his head slightly as he moves his hand over his heart, "The time is now. And the others are waiting for your arrival." he steps toward the boy, stepping past the blue roses and he's soon standing before the boy, towering over him. He gives a faint grin as he reaches up to ruffle the blonde's hair, "Now…" his eyes close as he then shoves the boy back, "Make sure to keep your limbs intact~"

"W-What?!" the blonde expected to hit back against the tree, planning to use it to catch himself, but to his surprise, the tree was no longer there, instead, it was a large hole. His eyes widen as he sees the world around him growing more distant as the opening devoured him into the depths of its forming darkness.

* * *

"Duck, March." Blood's voice was calm as he swings his blade around, a chain forming between the blade and the hilt to allow it to shoot out. March's eyes widen before he ducks, pulling down his ears away just as the blade flies over his head, cutting through a Diamond card soldier, sending them back toward another. Blood allows the blade to swing further until he brings it back, clicking it back into place. He holds to the blade before the metal forms to create a barbed edge, "Seems that Cinder has already made his way to the other realm…" he exhales before he sends his chained sword to be impaled into another of the cards before dragging it back, having the soldier shatter into clear shards.

"Pain in the ass rabbit…" March grumbles as he reloads his pistol before firing a bullet into another soldier's forehead, watching as it several pieces. Blood hums for a moment as he looks at the lingering card soldiers that were either beginning to crumble or about ready to retreat.

"Seems he's the only one we'll have to deal with now...but he's not the type to stay dead…" Blood mutters lowly as he glances back toward the altar again. It wasn't until a blue light began to gather around it, "Speak of the devil…"

Alyx fell forward with a groan, landing in the grass before the altar. He sat up slowly and rubs his head, looking around, his eyes faltering when he finds himself in a forest like area that opens out into a large field, "W-What…" his emerald eyes widen a bit more at the scattered shards in the field, "...are those...diamonds…" he mutters lowly as he then sees two figures stepping toward him, each carrying a weapon in hand. He tenses and quickly moves back before the man from before appears from the altar. Cinder looks over toward the hatter and hare and his eyes narrow.

"Should have expected your lot would be here...where are the others…?" the black rabbit asked as his ears tilted back a bit more, moving one of his hands to his hip.

"They're out with more important matters," Blood said with a soft smile, "but nonetheless, you have our company." he looks to Alyx, "And it is very good to see you, Mister Alyx."

"H-How do you all-" the blonde swallows a forming lump in his throat as he looked around at the three figures around him before he looks to the field again, "...where...where are we?"

"Wonderland, Mister Alyx…" Hatter's gaze became worried as he kneels down before the boy, "Have you forgotten already…?" he frowns slightly when he sees Alyx lower his gaze but he then goes to place his hand onto the boy's head but is stopped by a rapier blade. Blood's eyes narrow ever so slightly before he looks up toward Cinder, his eyes glinting crimson, "...I do thank you for returning Mister Alyx, Cinder. But if you divide us further, I'll be sure to rip that little fluffy tail you hold so close out of its place and make you choke on it." his smile grew more eerie with each word and the black rabbit grimaces in place but stands his ground.

"Try it, you psychotic murderer…" Cinder growls lowly as his ears lift up more, twitching. A smirk then formed on his features, "You seem to forget, I can't die…"

Blood stares up at the rabbit for a moment longer before he closes his eyes and hums, "No, I don't forget...you last as long as your precious queen does…" he chuckles lightly, "How could anyone forget? You call me a murderer and yet you tried to slit your own queen's throat." the rabbit's eye twitched as he brought up his blade.

"I'll be sure to slit yours next, Hatter." Cinder's eyes glint before becoming a darker color, the shadows on his face darkening.

Blood stares up at the rabbit for a long moment and chuckles lightly before he looks to Alyx, who seemed petrified between these two hostile men, "Alyx." he bows his head, "Allow me to show this rabbit a lesson for a moment. I promise, I will not be long." he stands, smiling down to the boy before he holds out his hand, black sand gathering in his hand before it begins to take form. The curved blade beginning to form only with the additions you'd normally find on a minigun. A smirk pulls onto Blood's features as he holds the blade with both hands.

Cinder's eye twitches, "Relying on your power…" he clicks his tongue and closes his eyes, "Pathetic…" his left eye gives a glint before he dashes forward, bringing back his blade before he attempts to slash toward the hatter's neck. Blood's eyes flash red as he grins widely, bringing up the blade to block off the black rabbit's. Cinder grits his teeth as their blades sparked and he reaches behind himself for another before a piercing pain shoots through his shoulder, looking down to see a hole created by a bullet, "K...keep your annoying hare out of this…" the rabbit growls as his left eye becomes nearly white.

Hatter smirks, "Come now, we defeated your men, what's a small amount of cover compared to a unit of pawns?" with a sudden burst of movement, the hatter manages to kick Cinder in the stomach before he follows up the attack but thrusting his blade forward, locking it between the rabbit's ribs, "...I don't need his aid very much either to deal with you." with a sharp twist, hatter shoves the man off his blade. Cinder staggers, unable to keep his balance before he collapses back, coughing out as he hits the grassy area beneath them. He grits his teeth at the lingering copper taste reaching his mouth. He then cringes for a moment as he tries to sit back up but a black boot suddenly steps down onto his neck, pushing him back to the ground as well as cutting off his air. He reaches up to try prying the hatter's foot from his neck only to get it shoved down more harshly, making him choke out more, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"T-Take...the brat…!" Cinder tried speaking out but it only came out as a raspy whisper. Blood perks a brow and tilts his head.

"Is this your way of begging for life, Cinder?" he chuckles and tips his hat lower over his eyes, "Tsk, tsk...now that's disappointing…" his eyes peered down at the rabbit, glowing brightly, "And here I figured you to be on your hands and knees begging for your life to be spared as you did the White Queen…" he suddenly points his weapon toward the black rabbit's head, his eyes glowing even further, giving them animalistic traits, "...too bad I'm not like that woman…"

"A-Are you really going to scar the boy this way?!" Cinder's ears tilted back as he swallows thickly, looking up toward the barrel of the weapon. Multiple bullets ready to dig at his head until nothing is left over his shoulders. Hatter blinks at this, his eyes dimming ever so slightly before he glances back, seeing Alyx flinch before he quickly backs up. He frowns at this sight before he exhales heavily, allowing his weapon to dissolve into the sand again, falling beside Cinder. He then steps off of the rabbit and turns, stepping toward Alyx.

"Mister Alyx...I apologize for acting out of conduct…" he removes his hat and moves it over his heart as he bows his head, "Please forgive me." the blonde looks to the raven haired man with a look of surprise before he looks past him, seeing as Cinder begins to stand again, grinning widely as he lifts his rapier with his uninjured arm. He then moves to slash down at the hatter's back before the sound of a roaring engine cuts the silence. Cinder has no time to react as he feels a dull pain coming from the arm that had once held the sword. He blinks when he doesn't even see his attack hit the hatter just feet before him. Said male looks back toward the black rabbit, his eyes returning to their same grey state and he smiles softly, "Oh...Cinder...it seems you're missing an arm."

Cinder's eyes widen at the words before he begins to tremble slightly. He swallows, ignoring the blood that still left a taste in his mouth as he shakily looks down, his eyes widening further at the sight of his own limb on the ground beside him, his other arm dangling uselessly at his side, "...a...ah…" he gives a bitter smirk, "...seems...you cut off my arm…" he glances back, his eye twitching as a forced smile forms on his features. The girl behind him give an innocent smile as she held to her brightly colored chainsaw beside her, the blade nearly stainless aside from small speckles of blood.

"Oh~" the girl gives a soft giggle as she looks to Cinder, two white, cat-like ears came up from her pure hair as her green, slitted eyes gleamed behind her multi-colored bangs, "Let me give you a hand then." she grins before she brings her chainsaw up over her head and knocks it into the back of the black rabbits head. He winces for a moment with a grunt before his eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls forward, blood still seeping from his wounds.

The hatter scowls at the sight of the fallen rabbit before he sighs heavily, "Hopefully matters went smoothly on your side, Cheshire?" he questions with a tilt of his head, looking toward the smaller girl as she dismisses her weapon that fades into a charm, joining three others on her bracelet.

"Well with Aster, who can get a decent fight?" she frowns and looks to the side, crossing her arms as she then releases another sigh. Blood blinks and perks a brow before said platinum haired male steps into view, his blue optics locked to the floor as he rolls his shoulder.

"I'd rather get the job finished as quick as we can so we can get back to the manor…" the male grumbles as he looks to the side. Blood chuckles lightly and he gives a short nod before he glances back again, seeing March standing beside Alyx, March trying to comfort the boy as he was obviously shaken from the fight.

"I think it's about time we all head back…" he gazes past Chesh and Aster, viewing the fallen red card soldiers at the opposite end of the forest, smiling sheepishly, "We may have overdone this night…" he says as he closes his eyes and looks back to Alyx, smiling softly as he then offers the boy a hand, "Come along, Mister Alyx...it seems you're in need of another tour of your home again…"

* * *

A short while later, the group were just able to glimpse an elegant mansion that peeked over the protection of the tangled branches of oak trees. Alyx paused at this, his eyes faltering for a moment as he views the area, 'I...I've seen this place before...' he steps back as the others continue forward until Blood notices that the young boy had stopped. The hatter glances back toward him and turns to face him, "Mister Alyx…?" he questions lowly as he steps to be before the boy, kneeling down to be at his level, "...what's the matter…?" he speaks in a hushed tone.

The boy looks toward the grey eyed male before he quickly lowers his gaze again, "I...I feel like I know this place...but...but that's impossible…"

Hatter listens to each of these words before a smile pulls onto his lips and he slowly shakes his head, "No, it's not impossible, Mister Alyx...you have been here before, and this definitely isn't your first time coming to my manor either...but back then, it wasn't under my command, either…" he closes his eyes before he loosens his tie, "But the promise I made you still stands, even if I am in a higher position…" he pulls the collar of his shirt down to reveal a mark burned into his flesh, appearing to be a symbol of a sword, "...I promised to protect you with my life, Alyx…" he looks to the blonde and smiles softly, "And I still plan to keep that promise if you would allow that." Alyx's eyes falter at the sight of the symbol and he swallows thickly, watching as Blood fixes his shirt and tie back into place, "But even then, I won't allow harm to come to you." he straightens and places his hand onto the boy's head, "Now come…" he laughs lightly as he motions toward the manor, "...you can come eat something as we have a room made for you." he smiles a bit more seeing as the boy now makes his way toward the manor. Though silent, at least he's listening to his former guardian again.

* * *

"Give. It. Back!"

"I don't have it, woman!"

"I know you do, liar!"

"Well it's not me! I swear!" the brown haired male squirms as Cheshire sits on his back, holding him down with his own gun pointed to the back of his head, "Christ- Is it really worth this much for cheesecake?!"

"It's not just cheesecake, moron, it's /my/ cheesecake!" she shoves the point of the gun more to his head and he tenses, "Now where is it?!" At the sight of this, Hatter stood by the wide-eyed Alyx with a slight frown pulled onto his features.

"And they act this way when we have a guest…" he mumbles lowly as he shakes his head until his eyes catch onto the other member of their regiment. Noting a plate before him that has Cheshire's symbol engraved into the bottom of the dish. His brow twitches for a moment as he closes his eyes and laughs lowly, "Silly me...it would seem I forgot to have more cheesecake made…" he looks to the side, scratching his cheek, "I'll be sure to have some made for you in a moment, Cheshire, so please refrain from possibly removing the center part of March's head." he glances back toward Aster, whose eyes were closed at the moment, 'Mister Dour certainly does enjoy his cheese...' he shakes his head as he looks to his other two followers still arguing. Nonetheless, he smiles at this sight before he glances over toward Alyx again, "Don't you worry, Alyx...this is simply how they all are in their downtime…" he smiles brightly as he moves his hand onto the boy's head, "After all, we're all mad here~"


End file.
